


The Autumn Festival

by KRizal



Series: Short Stories and Ficlets [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRizal/pseuds/KRizal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rise and shine, brother-dear! It’s time to get ready!” Hazel sings cheerfully, barging into Nico’s chambers with Bianca in tow. Nico drops his book and races for the nearest open window, but Hazel knows him too well and she has him pinned beneath her in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The PJO/HOO fandom falls under the legal ownership of Rick Riordan. I own nothing unless stated otherwise.

Nico reclines in a chair, book in hand, and sighs deeply. The windows of his chambers are open, letting in the breeze of a beautiful fall morning. Faintly, he can hear the excited bustling of his people as they prepare for the Autumn Festival, the first day being tomorrow. Children are shouting gleefully, no doubt because bakers have set out trays of hot cheese buns and vendors their sweet iced teas. And somewhere amidst the steady clattering of horse-drawn wagons and fiddlers rousing crowds for song, Nico can smell fresh pomegranates and wild honey steamed into thick dough rolls.

Hm. If he goes now and takes a rope down the window, he can avoid his sisters and grab a quick bite before-

“Rise and shine, brother-dear! It’s time to get ready!” Hazel sings cheerfully, barging into Nico’s chambers with Bianca in tow. Nico drops his book and races for the nearest open window, but Hazel knows him too well and she has him pinned beneath her in the blink of an eye.

“My title is threatened,” Nico gasps in mock-anger, “How dare you touch the crown prince in this manner? Someone call the guards!” Hazel bursts into heavy giggles, but does not let up.

“Oh hush, you,” Bianca says, barely restraining her own laughter. There are servants waiting in the hallway behind her, after all. “Come on, we will be summoned soon and you need to get dressed.”

Nico taps at Hazel’s wrist and she finally withdraws. He rolls over on his back and studies his sisters. Both are dressed in richly-woven gowns with silk trimmings, their royal circlets shining around their brows. Bianca’s circlet is enlaced with aster blossoms, while Hazel’s has tiny strings of white lilacs. They look truly lovely, and he tells them thus.

“And they call me charming,” Hazel huffs and crosses her arms. “Keep that up, and all the young royals and nobles will be fighting for your hand this week.”

Nico twitches and mentally plans another escape route from the castle. “Who says they will see me at all?” Nico loves his family and his people, but the court’s whole ‘thou-must-marry’ situation grates on his nerves. He is content to have Hazel and Bianca at his side once King Hades steps down. Why would he need a husband?

They fix him hard looks and he knows he has lost this battle. Within a mere half-hour, the servants have politely wrestled him into a form-fitting black and silver ensemble, a fur-lined cape pinned around his shoulders, his customary Stygian circlet set firmly on his head. Nico’s hair has long been declared hopeless, so it is left alone, and he insists on strapping on his Stygian iron sword.

“What do you need this for?” Bianca asks, tapping the handle of the sword.

“The same reason you need those for,” Nico counters playfully, raising a brow and looking pointedly at her sleeves, where steel-tipped needles lay in waiting to ward off danger. And he knows Hazel has a lady’s dagger hidden somewhere in her curls. 

“Fair enough,” Bianca says primly, flexing her wrists. “There will be many young men looking at you today, and they need to know their place before trying anything funny.”

Nico says nothing but gives her a grateful look. No matter what happens, Bianca and Hazel will always remain at his side. There is a knock at the door and a messenger enters.

“Your royal Highnesses, the King summons you. The court of Jupiter has arrived.”

“And so it begins,” Bianca sighs and adjusts her hair. Nico nods and they make their way out, royal guardsmen flanking them when they exit the chambers. Their path takes them through marble halls filled with busy servants, no doubt preparing for the evening feast that would serve courts from a dozen different kingdoms. They enter the royal greeting hall, a magnificent and open area filled with sunlight, where a herald acknowledges them and raises his horn.

“Announcing their Royal Highnesses, the Crown Prince and Princesses of Pluto!” The herald’s voice echoes through the hall and many heads turn to watch as they come down the aisle.

King Hades and Queen Persephone are seated on their thrones at the far end, resplendent in light silks and satins. Hades nods, almost imperceptibly, as Persephone smiles and gestures them forward. Jupiter’s court of about twenty people stands before them, but they part to let Pluto’s royalty pass. Their clothes are brighter than that of Nico’s people - rich golds, oranges, and blues.

As Nico walks up the stairs to the thrones, he sees a young man near the head of the foreign court. He is very handsome, tall and blonde broad-shouldered, dressed in a fur-lined coat and a navy uniform. A circlet of silver-like material rests on his head, reflecting the light streaming in through the hall’s glass planes like a jewel. The glint catches Nico’s eye. He must be the Crown Prince of Jupiter, Nico thinks a bit dizzily. When they connect gazes, a jolt shoots through his body and his breath hitches.

The young man studies him intently, eyes a warm shade of blue, before offering a small smile that is very, very sweet.

Oh.

Nico wretches his eyes away, forces himself to breathe, and leads his sisters to their thrones before standing before his. He gives himself a little shake to rid of the airiness that has settled in his mind.

King Hades stands and raises a hand to Nico, addressing Jupiter’s court. “My son, Crown Prince Nico di Angelo.”

The young man clears his throat and inclines his head respectfully. “It is an honor to be in your kingdom, Prince Nico. I am Crown Prince Jason Grace of Jupiter, at your service.”

Nico swallows and straightens up, clearing his face of any wayward emotion. “It is an honor to host you in our kingdom, Prince Jason. I extend my hand to you in service, as well.”

Prince Jason nods once. Then he grins, wide and dimpled, eyes sparkling with something resembling amusement, and Nico twitches as his own lips pull up in a smile.

Oh.

Oh, Gods, no.

Unbeknownst to Nico, Hazel and Bianca stare in complete shock as King Hades lets out a tiny sigh and discreetly passes a small bag of coins to Queen Persephone, who tucks it into the folds of her dress with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and check out my tumblr at krrizal.tumblr.com for progress updates on stories, beta-ing/commission services, and fanfiction reviews.


End file.
